


A Life Well Lived

by imahood5



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Memories, Reflection, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imahood5/pseuds/imahood5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll be honest, I am now very ashamed of this writing but also don'the want to delete it.  So read if you wish but now that it's not very...good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro-The time they first kissed.

Asami lays on a hospital bed, her face wrinkled and pale but her eyes still alight with that unmistakable joy that she has carried with her for so long. The room is silent save for Korra’s sobs as the two say their final goodbyes. It’s Asami that breaks the silence, she has more to say and since the death of her father she refuses to let things be left unsaid, “Korra?” She begins, “Do you remember the first time we kissed?” Korra begins to laugh as she cries, “If I remember correctly, we were in the Spirit World…”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Korra and Asami walk through the Spirit World, Asami gazes in awe at everything around her while Korra does her best to not make a fool of herself because her and Asami are alone in the Spirit World on what might be a date. The Asami who owns a huge company. The Asami who is an engineering genius. The Asami who always looks proper and beautiful and perfect and who's laugh makes Korra’s stomach do belly flops. So basically Korra is barely holding it together. As walking through grassy plains in a direction they randomly chose, waves of grass dance smoothly in the wind and spirits fly overhead, chirping all the while. Asami’s talking and gushing in that way that she does when she’s excited and Korra is again wowed by the fact that she made it this far. As they walk Korra sees Asami’s hand and considers taking it. She beat a giant robot with a spirit cannon, she can do this. But just as she reaches out to take it, she bumps directly into Asami who already stopped walking, smooth Korra. Asami stopped to pick up a flower, a Devil's River Daisy to be exact. But, as she leans down to smell it, something amazing happens, something that may have saved their relationship right there. She sneezes, and then sneezes again, and again, and again. Not lady-like sneezes either, loud echoing sneezes that cause even the happily flying spirits to wonder what happened. It is in that moment that Korra realizes that beautiful, genius Asami who’s laugh causes the spirits to sing, is allergic to daisies. And that’s what it took, a simple sneeze (actually sneezes) for Korra to remember that Asami is still human, a beautiful and genius human with a stunning laugh maybe, but still a human. And then Korra kissed her, laughing as she did. Laughing at this beautiful genius human that she was head over heels in love with and who apparently felt the same. As they pulled away they both giggled a bit, and kept walking. While they did they talked and laughed and Korra finally, finally took Asami’s hand.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Asami laughs as Korra finishes the story, “And you got me daisies every year on our anniversary just because of that!” Asami adds, the ghost of a smile still on her face. After the story they fall back into conversation telling stories of the big and of the small because they’ve had long lives, good lives, and they still have time left and neither wants anything to be left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a series now so that's a thing. Comments and criticism are always welcome. Thanks for reading!  
> -imahood5


	2. That Time Asami Held Korra’s Hair Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA: Korra buys 17 cups of tea.

That Time Asami held Korra’s hair back.  
_________________________________

3 hours left, this was the doctor’s signal to Korra. He did his best to be subtle, he really did but Asami caught on anyway. She had three hours left to live. At least she was spending it with her wife. Silence reigned once more but this time it was Korra that refused to leave it that way. “I got myself tea.” Were her decidedly unexciting words. Her expected effect also seemed to be lost on Asami who stared patiently. “At least it’s not from the Tea Temple.” She added hopefully, Asami laughed loudly, a welcome noise in the quiet room. “You bring that up now? Of all times now?” She gets out after, Korra smiles slyly, the smile that time has yet to change, as she adds, “You know I don’t fully remember the story but you clearly do, you’ll have to enlighten me.”...  
___________ 

Korra and Asami had been dating for a little over a year and a half, they had survived the press, double-dated with Kya and Lin (much to Lin’s dismay), and recently Korra had moved into the Sato mansion. Life was good, but change was imminent as Korra walked through Republic City. Looking around she saw it, a For Sale sign in front of her’s and Asami’s favorite tea shop. She ran inside confused and out of breath, “Tea person!” She called to a waiter, “What’s with the sign?” “Haven’t you heard? We’re closing” He said sadly. Korra, doing the logical thing bought most of their remaining tea in the hope of surprising Asami with when she got home from work. So Korra arrived home, giddy with excitement as she waited for Asami, and then waited some more, and some more. She read, she slept, and then finally she had a cup of tea. Just as she took the last sip Asami opened the door looking tired and stressed (although her mood improved when Korra spilled her tea trying to get out a “Surprise!”). Korra began to explain the gravity of the situation, pointedly ignoring Asami’s giggles,   
“Asami, you’ll never guess, the Tea Temple is closing! It’s ok though because I got the last 17 cups so we should be good for about a day and then-”  
“Wait, Korra, where did you say it’s from?” Asami interrupted looking panicked.  
“The Tea Temple.”  
“Korra, you heard why it’s closing right?”  
“No? Is it bad?”  
“Food poisoning, Korra! The tea gave people food poisoning!”  
It was at that moment that Korra threw up, a lot. Korra and Asami then spent the rest of their romantic evening with Korra bent over the toilet and Asami holding her hair back. Yet, in that moment, Asami realized something. Korra, the most powerful person in the world had carried 17 cups of tea, on her glider, just to see Asami smile. Korra, bridge to the spirits, Raava’s physical incarnation, and master of all four elements carried tea on a hang glider. And in that moment Asami also realized that she would have done the same. This was when Asami knew what she would say when Korra felt better. Later, as they sat on the couch, Asami proposed and Korra (after squealing for a number of minutes) said yes. After that they talked about the future, playfully debating about wedding cakes and baby names. However, soon they just sat together silently because they had their lives ahead of them, and they were happy. And then Korra threw up again.

__________________________

Korra and Asami sat as they had so many years ago only now, their most of their lives were behind them and coming to a close. Yet, Asami still smiled albeit with tears in her eyes as she said, “Now tell me about our wedding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of seven thanks for reading this far! I'll do my best to update this weekly (every Saturday). Feedback is appreciated as usual.  
> -imahood5


	3. That time Asami fell down the stairs

Asami Sato has two and a half hours left to live, and to her delight she is spending them with her wife, as they wade through decades of memory. Currently they are on their wedding as Korra starts talking…  
_______________  
The funny thing about weddings is that they’re really not as romantic as people think, especially when both parties are famous. There were too many famous people that it would have been rude not to invite, not to mention the press, and a surprising number of people, who for some reason, figured that the Avatar’s wedding would be easy to sneak into. So, understandably, both parties wanted the wedding to be over so they could start their life together. The wedding itself was at the Sato mansion. Korra would take Asami’s last name (given that she didn’t have one) and Tonraq would walk Korra down the aisle. Korra had two bridesmaids in the form of Opal and Jinora while much to Mako’s dismay Asami had chosen Bolin to be her best man. The wedding party wore clothes with a focus on purple given that (As Wu had pointed out) Korra had a penchant for blue and Asami for red. At least, that had been their plan. But as Asami Sato walked down the stairs while trying to manage the hundred of responsibilities a CEO had on her wedding day, she saw Korra, and Korra gave her a smile and winked. What happened next would have varying accounts, Korra would claim it was because she was (as she put it) “drop dead gorgeous” while Asami maintained (albeit with a blush and small smile) that it was purely because her dress had been too long. Whatever the cause, Asami Sato fell down the stairs and in doing so, broke an arm, a leg, and fainted. Korra ran to her bride (reporters would later claim she entered the Avatar State) with an aging Katara in tow. Katara started healing but then she remembered her own wedding day and in that moment she new what to give the newlyweds. “She’s hurt, and it's bad! She needs a hospital right away!” Her voiced boomed out as she winked at Korra before shooing people out with Zuko (her date for the evening).   
Asami woke up 20 minutes later to find herself in a hospital room surrounded by her friends and family and miraculously, no one else. Katara had given them a wedding without celebrities, the press, or wedding crashers and soo they had their wedding in that hospital room with Wu officiating (it was that or he sing and no one wanted that) and Ikki comforting a sobbing Tenzin. It was, by all accounts, the wedding they had hoped for, (except with Asami on crutches). Because although weddings are often not that romantic Korra and Asami’s managed to be and it was enough for them. (Right up until the press called Asami “the Crutchinator” in a newspaper that Korra would later have framed.)

__________________  
As Korra finished the story, she and Asami stared at each other until Asami picked her head up just enough to kiss Korra and whisper “You were the reason tripped on those stairs, because you really were drop dead gorgeous.” and as Korra and Asami watched each other Asami began to hum the song Mako had sung after the ceremony so many years ago as peace fell over the room once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this (parentheses filled) chapter is late, Easter travels messed with my schedule but I'll be back next Saturday with another chapter! Thank you so much for reading this far and any comments/criticisms you've acquired appreciated.  
> -imahood5


	4. The Many Times Korra Brought Asami Lunch

Asami Sato has an hour and a half left until she dies. She spends them with her wife of many years as they walk through their eventful relationship. As they are finishing up the story of their wedding there is a knock on the door and a nurse hands Korra lunch before quickly leaving the room. Korra takes the lunch and sits back down before looking at Asami whose eyes are once more weighed down by guilt and sadness. “I got lunch.” Korra starts, “Remember when you forgot yours and I had to bring it to you at work? Because I do, since you forgot your lunch everyday for two months!” She finishes putting emphasis on the last four words as if trying to convey the burden it was. Asami laughs as Korra grown indignant, when Asami keeps laughing, Korra sets aside her lunch and dramatically begins telling the story…  
__________________________  
Day One:   
It was their first day back from their honeymoon and Asami ran around both the kitchen and a Korra who was not happy to be up this early, frantically remembering all the work that she had told herself didn’t exist for the past two weeks, “Car keys, coffee, more coffee, pens, pencils, papers.” She talks to herself more than anyone else before kissing Korra and rushing out the door in a flurry of caffeine and still-wet-from-the-shower hair. It was then that Korra began her day, with a nap. Upon waking up she noticed that Asami had forgotten her lunch. Korra grabbed her glider, flew into the city and dropped it off. Stopping to have a quick conversation with an Asami who seemed happy to see her. Before continuing on with her day.

Day Two:  
The next day back was remarkably similar to the first, it was all caffeine and car keys (although with dry hair this time) culminating in Asami once more rushing out the door leaving a Korra that was still unprepared for the rigors of a day beginning before sunrise. But as Korra prepared to start her day she noticed that Asami had forgotten her lunch again. With slight amusement Korra dropped it off, stopped to talk to Asami, and went on her way.

Day Five:  
“Everyday this week.” Korra said to herself as she flew to Future Industries to once more deliver lunch to the C.E.O. She once more stopped to talk (this time about Sky Bison maintenance vs car maintenance), before going about the rest of her day. 

Day 10:  
Korra grumbled slightly as she delivered lunch once more to an Asami that claimed to have packed it and that it just fell out of the car’s trunk as she closed it. Korra just shook her head disbelievingly as she stopped to talk (Best color of pen ink was that day’s topic), before heading on her way.

Day 25:  
As Korra saw the forgotten lunch on the kitchen counter she resolved to glue it to her wife’s hand the next day. Nonetheless, she delivered the lunch, talked to Asami (mechanical versus non mechanical pencils being that day’s debate), then left for own duties.

Day 26:   
A smug Korra watched her Asami walk to the car with a lunch bag taped to her hand. However, this rush of victory was shattered by a phone call from Asami saying that she had forgotten to pack the sauce for her lunch and requesting that Korra deliver it. Korra did, stopping briefly for the serious matter of debating with Asami about which of the previous Avatars had been the most attractive (Kyoshi and Wan being frontrunners), before she departed.

Day 40:  
Asami had yet to take a fully-packed lunch to work. Around day 33 it lead to small arguments but then just became part of Korra’s daily routine. After Korra dropped of Asami’s forgotten food of the day and talked about how great Nuktuk was (because that simply could not be debated) she left to continue her day, and as she did she realized that (although she would never admit it) she really looked forward to her lunches with Asami.

Day 60:  
Asami forgot her lunch that day but Korra left off the normal quip when she brought it to her. It was the anniversary of the death of Asami’s mother, their first of as a married couple. Asami had done well holding it together but when Korra arrived they left the building, walked to the cemetery, and Asami cried. That was the day that Korra and Asami chose the name of the daughter they would adopt one year later, Yasuko.

Day 61:  
Asami remembered her lunch, her entire lunch. But Korra still showed up and they ate together, and they talked (Would it be easier to raise the Unagi or the Serpent of Serpent’s Pass?), and the lunch date became a tradition that would continue everyday far past Asami’s retirement (they met at the mansion instead of Future Industries) and up until the day that Asami was admitted into the hospital for the last time.  
_______________________  
As Korra finished the story Asami spoke up, “You know, I forgot my lunch on purpose all those times so you had to visit me at work.” She said with a smile. Korra smiled back as she replied, “I know, it was a little obvious, you told me you forgot a napkin once, and this oth-” Korra was cut off when Asami kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its technically a Sunday but it's like one in the morning where I am at the time of uploading this so I'm calling it a Saturday. Thanks so much again for reading. It means a lot to know my work is being seen and (hopefully) enjoyed. Comments are always appreciated.  
> -imahood5


	5. That other time Asami held Korra's hair back.

Chapter 5  
__________  
The Other Time Asami held Korra’s Hair Back  
_________________________________________

Asami Sato has one hour left to live and she spends it with the love of her life. However, along no longer, they have been joined by their kids. Yasuko and Katara burst into the room, their faces terrified, and then confused as their mothers smile. The room seems to light up as the (now grown-up) kids arrive, bringing light and energy to their parents, even in their sad state, as they did so many years prior. Korra and Asami exchange a glance before Korra, in a voice filled with both immense sadness and joy says, “Would you like to hear the story of your first time coming home?  
______________________________________________________________________________

The decision to adopt had been an easy one for Korra and Asami. The only question had been, well, actually there had been a lot of questions. They were terrified. It was amidst all of this distress that Korra jokingly suggested they adopt two kids. They both laughed, and then talked about how the kids having each other might be worth it. Then made some jokes, talked some more, and suddenly they were applying to adopt two kids. Then the waiting started, because even for the Avatar adoption was a long, stressful process. But ironically enough, 9 months later, Republic City’s favorite power couple became Republic City’s Favorite Fearsome Family of Four (the papers loved their rhymes). In the end it was two baby girls. Yasuko was of Earth Kingdom descent and three days older, while Katara was Water Tribe. Korra and Asami were overjoyed (and overtired) as their lives became filled with changing diapers at all hours of the day and night. It was two months after bringing the girls home that Korra and Asami finally accepted a night off. The young mothers stayed home while Aunt Kya and Auntie Linny (a name Kya suggested, much to Lin’s dismay) took them to their house. Korra and Asami made plans with Team Avatar, and then canceled them in favor of sleep (Asami was hallucinating slightly). However, it was as Korra walked to go to sleep that she passed a diaper she had forgotten to throw out earlier, much earlier by the smell of it. And for Avatar Korra, savior of the world on multiple occasions, that was all it took, because two minutes she was in the bathroom throwing up, again, with Asami holding her hair back, again, and sounding like a dying aardvark sloth, again. After that they slept for 16 straight hours before picking up their kids from Kya and a Lin who seemed to be warming to her role as “auntie.” So the kids grew up, in a twist of fate Katara ended up with the genius of Asami, although she leaned more towards architecture than mechanics. Meanwhile, Yasuko ended up a talented earthbender who earned the nickname “Toph” due to her skills and (to her parents dismay during her teenage years) her personality. Nonetheless, the fearsome four, with lame puns, jokes about daisies and a decent amount of bickering, managed to raise a functioning family, and they were happy.  
___________________________________  
As Korra finished, all four of the Fearsome Four were crying until Asami took the hands of her daughters squeezed them and said, “Wow, were we really that bad at being parents?” Korra snorted in a manner quite unlike the most powerful being in the world as silence began to fall once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this one is late! I was gone all weekend and off the grid so I couldn't upload until now. I'll be back next weekend though. As usual feedback is always appreciated.  
> -imahood5


	6. The Many Times they said “I love you”

Asami Sato has half an hour left to live. Her thoughts are growing hazy and tears begin to fill both her eyes and Korra’s. Asami opens her mouth then closes it, searching for anything else she has ever wanted to say to her wife, terrified that she might never get the chance to. She begins to grow frantic until Korra leans down towards her and whispers, “I love you.” And with those words hundreds of thousands of memories come back. However, these are not being told out loud, rather, these stories live in the loving glances that they exchange as both of them return to their memories.  
_________________

Korra and Asami sit re-watching Bolin’s Nuktuk movers when Asami realizes that Korra has fallen asleep on her shoulder. “I love you.” Whispers Asami. “Love you too.” Korra whispers as she starts snoring.

+++++++  
They are in a city council meeting, the mood is tense as budgets are discussed and priorities made. Then Asami sneezes one of her loud, monster sneezes and multiple leaders noticeably jump. Korra holds in a laugh as she whispers to Asami, “I love you.”

+++++++  
Korra tries to fit a whole bowl of noodles in her mouth then chokes and falls out of her chair. Asami’s head peers over her, amusement and concern showing on her face as she says, “I love you.”

+++++++  
Korra comes home to discover a new chair with straps to keep her from falling and some slightly smaller bowls. Asami stands to the side looking immensely proud of herself. “Really?” Asks Korra, Asami simply raises an eyebrow, “I love you.” Korra says as she begins to buckle herself into her seat.

+++++++  
Asami gets home from work to find Korra with one of their babies in each arm as she sits on the couch looking thoroughly exhausted. “I love you.” Says Asami as she picks up the sleeping children.

+++++++  
Korra wakes up with her wife and their two children in bed with her, she leans over and whispers “I love you.”

+++++++  
Asami walks into the backyard to find Korra has buckled the children into her strap seat and is now sending it around their yard using earthbending. The squeals of delight from the children can be heard across the yard. “Love you!” Asami calls across the yard to a Korra that looks immensely proud of herself.

+++++++  
Korra hears crying and finds her wife consoling Yasuko after her first break-up. She joins in and as they leave the room a while later she whispers to her wife, “I love you.”

+++++++  
Asami wakes up to the smell of smoke and upon rushing downstairs she finds Yasuko and Korra using their bending to put out a kitchen fire that resulted from a failed cooking attempt. As Katara Jr. runs around telling them where to focus their efforts Asami shouts, “Love you all!” and goes to pick-up a breakfast that won’t start a fire.

+++++++  
As Katara Jr. prepares to get married Korra points out a flight of stairs to Asami with a raised eyebrow only for Asami to ask if she heard about the reopening of Tea Temple. Both say “I love you” at the same time.

+++++++  
They lie together in the dark, preparing to fall asleep. They’re house back to just the two them with Yasuko having joined the Air Acolytes. Asami gets closer to sleep, Korra puts an arm around her and whispers, “I love you.”

______________________

Monitors beep in the background as Korra and Asami lay together, thousands of shared whispers and smiles echoing through their minds. Korra touches her forehead to Asami’s and for a moment they are young again, stepping into the portal for the first time, hand in hand. Yet soon, the monitor’s beeps begin to slow down, Asami’s eyes begin to lose focus as she whispers, for the last earthly time, “My beloved Korra, I love you with all that am and all that I have.” A moment later the monitor beeps and then flat lines. Asami Sato, the CEO, loud-sneezer, mother, and wife dies, the ghost of a whisper in her final moments still echoing in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's late again, sorry! Next one is the last one though. Hoping to have it up on Saturday but no promises (if not Saturday than Sunday or Monday). Thank you so much for reading (1,000 views! *squeals). Reviews are appreciated as usual.  
> -imahood5


	7. The One Where Asami is never forgotten

Korra sits at home. It is lunchtime, and she is alone. With a sigh she gets up from her rocking chair. Automatically makes some food, then sits back down. She eats for a little while, then nothingness remains once more. It has been one month, since Asami Sato died. There had been news coverage, requests for interviews, tabloid articles, and the occasional malicious rumor. But, with the help of Bolin and Mako, she had been able to ignore all of it. At least, until real life called the two of them back, leaving Korra in an empty mansion that was deafening in its silence.   
Suddenly, a knock on the door startles her, she stands up slowly and walks to the door, pausing to look and see who bothered to walk up the mansion’s long driveway. Yasuko stands on the other end, looking nervous. She has been a comfort to Korra over the course of the long month. Often being a shoulder for Korra to cry on as much as Korra had been for her. Korra feels the beginning of sad smile forming on her face as she opens the door. However, before Korra can make a witty comment her daughter is pulling Korra out of the house, a nervous grin lighting her face as she pulls and indignant, sputtering Korra into her car. “Yasuko, wha-? Just hold on now!” Korra manages to get out before accepting her role in this venture. Resigned to staring out the window she realizes her heart beats with excitement for the first time in a month. The thrill of adventure starting to peel away the hopelessness she had surrounded herself with.  
As they come to a stop, Korra recognizes their surroundings as Katara’s (her daughter’s, not her waterbending master’s) house. Getting out of the car, she is led into the house by a visibly excited Yasuko who seems to be trying and failing not to grin. Upon entering, she sees Katara sitting in an old rocking chair, her husband's hand on her shoulder, however, she stands up when Korra enters and takes her hand. “Mom,” she begins in a voice with shaky excitement. “I’m pregnant.”  
+++++++  
Nine months later, Korra stands in a hospital holding her granddaughter. Upon being born, rather than cry, the baby had sneezed, quite loudly. And after a sneeze like that, her name hadn’t really been up for debate. Inspired by the stories frequently told by her grandmothers, they had named her Daisy. As Korra stares at her granddaughter she finds herself speaking aloud, “Hey Asami, this is our granddaughter. They named her Daisy, after you.” Korra finds herself crying, her shoulders shaking as she finishes with, “I miss you.”  
+++++++  
A little over a year later, the age of Avatar Korra comes to a close. Although the only ones with her when she passed were her two daughters, rumors would spread that before she closed her eyes they widened and a smile lit up her face as in sheer joy she whispered, “Asami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get this one up on time! (*gasps) So here we are, chapter 7 of 7 and for all of you that took the time to read 7 chapters of this fic, thank you so much. I'll be writing more fics in the future, most likely more Korra fics and maybe some RWBY so if you enjoyed this than watch for those. As always comments and criticisms are always appreciated. Thanks again!  
> -imahood5


End file.
